


【授權翻譯】Fear of Flying

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur心想，最糟糕的旅行方式一定是搭飛機了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear of Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347062) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



Arthur心想，最糟糕的旅行方式一定是搭飛機了。  
  
如果這是趟短程旅行的話還好，或Morgana肯讓他選擇自己的位子的話也ok，或是他們這次不是搭那麼小的飛機，又或者…well…如果Arthur沒有自作孽強迫Merlin一起出差的話，搭飛機也許沒有那麼糟糕。  
  
Merlin看起來就是一副從來沒搭過飛機的樣子。因為要是讓他選去其他國家旅遊的方法，歐洲之星都是第一選擇。  
  
麻煩的是，這次旅行對Merlin來說既緊張又期待…  
因此Morgana已經要求Arthur得跟Merlin一起坐，她說，這樣一來Merlin就不會感到寂寞了。  
  
Arthur完全搞不清楚到底Morgana說的寂寞的人是他自己還是Merlin了。  
  
“選擇搭私人飛機的原因，就是方便我們可以在機上工作，"Arthur抱怨道，”但看看這張桌子，讓整個空間都被浪費掉了。”  
“你工作的時候會需要你的助理的。”Morgana說著。 “而且Merlin感覺起來對搭飛機有點緊張，所以–對他好一點(Be kind)。”  
他懷疑邪惡女巫的字典裡有仁慈(kind)這兩個字，也許有，但從來沒發生在Arthur身上。  
  
Arthur覺得他有盡到他該做的一點點責任了，Anyway。Merlin想要拍一張從外面拍機身的照片，不知怎麼的，Arthur十分投入的幫忙拍照。因為這張照片是想拍給Merlin母親看的。看樣子Merlin本來是打算跟他媽一起度過週末假期，所以…Arthur對此感到小小的愧疚。但另一方面，他也偷偷地感到開心，因為Merlin那個完全配不上他的快遞員男友Gwaine沒有來送行。事實上，這整個禮拜都沒看到Gwaine的蹤影。Arthur心中暗暗希望Gwaine可以在這段出差期間馬上找到新的對象，然後還給Merlin自由好讓他可以找到更適合的對象。當然不會是Arthur，這不是很明顯嗎，他們可是工作關係呢。反正…只要那個人不是Gwaine，又或者不是Arthur自己就好。  
  
為了拍這張照片，讓他們延誤了登機的時間。當他們進入機艙的時候，Morgana已經幫大家分配好座位了。Mithian做在她最喜歡的那個角落，她的檔案夾早已散滿整張桌面。Lance也佔據了另一個好位子，Morgana跟Gwen就坐在他的身後，所以只剩下最後兩個緊鄰的座位，空間相對其他幾個位子而言，也小了許多。  
“感覺好神奇，” Merlin坐下時低語著， “電影裡的飛機跟這完全不一樣。感覺除非是James Bond還什麼的才會搭這種飛機！”  
“Gwen真的很會協商，這是一趟無人搭乘的回程航班(empty leg)，” Morgana告訴Merlin。“所以她用很不錯的價格包下了這個飛機。搭乘私人專機到LA感覺不賴吧。完全符合我們公司的形象。”  
Arthur注意到了Merlin在聽到這些話時低頭看了自己。他今天只穿著帽T牛仔褲和球鞋。因為Arthur跟他說搭飛機穿著舒服點的衣服就好。但是，看起來Arthur的穿著舒服跟Merlin的穿著舒服完全是兩回事。  
“沒關係，”Arthur告訴Merlin。 “不要跟我們太靠近就好。”  
緊張不確定的表情瞬間從Merlin臉上消失，取而代之的是一臉怒氣。“我有帶西裝來換啦！”Merlin生氣的對Arthur說道“ Gwen事先提醒過我。”  
“事實上，我們其實有帶一套Lance設計的春款西服要給你穿。”Morgana大聲地宣布。“你得穿著它。你身材那麼適合穿西裝，一定是最佳的活廣告。你說對嗎，Arthur?”  
“他可能會把咖啡翻倒在上面。” Arthur咕噥著說。因為Morgana說的沒錯，Merlin非常適合穿Lance所設計的服裝。大部分的原因是當Lance在設計的時候，臨時找不到適合的model，所以就想到了Merlin，要他幫忙試穿。  
而這樣造成的結果就是，不只一次Lance一直嘗試偷走Arthur的助理，鼓吹他轉行做專職model。  
全都是因為Merlin擁有著一副完美的骨架。Arthur一點也沒注意到，特別是那對顴骨。真的，一點也不引人注意呢。  
“別毀了我的衣服。穿著它的時候禁止飲食。”Lance聲音從對角傳來，視線完全沒有離開他的筆電。  
Merlin拉長了臉，但不打算爭辯。並不是Lance說到重點，而是Merlin有時真的是驚人的笨拙。  
空服員們每個人臉上都帶著和善的微笑，一個個的幫忙他們將行李放置好及確認相關起飛前的安全檢查，因為就算私人包機的價格再低，實際上他們還是得付一大筆錢出去。Lance邊抱怨著邊把筆電移開。  
  
Merlin，想當然而，拿起了安全指示卡開始研究，直到Arthur把它搶走。  
  
“沒有人再看這個的，放心啦，如果墜機的話，很快就會結束的。”  
Merlin目瞪口呆地望著Arthur，表情顯示了剛剛的信息已經超過他可以接受的程度。  
Arthur趕緊再一次提醒自己，Merlin為他工作，所以他們兩個之間的關係不會也不可能更好了。  
要是Merlin看起來只是有一點緊張的話，就不會影響Arthur的決心。畢竟，如果是在一般的情況下，Arthur早就沒耐性了。  
不過，Merlin真的不是只有一點點緊張而已。  
正當飛機開始在跑道上滑行時，Merlin身子微微前傾，朝著Arthur的方向看往窗外。表情相當焦慮。  
“我們要起飛了嗎?”  
“還沒，現在正沿著跑道滑行(taxiing)。You know，就跟字面上一樣，跟計程車一樣開著。”  
“速度很慢耶…”  
“沒錯。”  
“那為什麼正在轉彎?”  
“因為我們現在在跑道的終點。”  
“它停下來了!!是出了什麼事嗎?喔…它還沒…”  
飛機開始加速，在跑道上狂駛著。Merlin向後靠著座位，仍舊盯著窗外，當飛機終於離開地面時，他發出微微的驚訝聲，也是他發出唯一的聲響。這時Arthur轉頭看向Merlin，發現他的白皙的臉龐變得更蒼白了。  
“你該不會要吐了吧?”Arthur確認地問著。  
Merlin什麼話也沒說，這看起來不是很妙。  
“喔，快告訴我，有哪個人的名字是種鳥類而且還害怕飛行?”Arthur無奈的歎息說道。 “Come on，你不會是認真的吧?”  
飛機還在爬升著，這時突然有股輕微的亂流襲來，因為沒甚麼感覺，所以Arthur其實都沒注意到，但是Merlin突然一把抓住他的手臂。“那是什麼?”  
“大氣湍流(Air turbulence)”  
“大氣?!那才不是好嗎?有東西撞到我們了”  
“不。真的只是大氣，如果硬要說的話，應該是風啦。” Arthur注意到Merlin仍舊緊緊地抓著他的手。  
“我不喜歡，我想回去。”  
“Well…可能不行。接下來的12個小時，我們都得待在這裡，”Arthur說著。“沒辦法出去。”  
“12個小時?!”Arthur的手被抓得更緊了， “我不能在這裡坐12個小時!”  
“還是要我去幫你問有沒有降落傘?”Arthur有點諷刺地問著。老實說，這真的是非常輕微的氣流，幾乎感覺不到。  
“不用!!!”  
好吧，Arthur感到手臂上的緊握開始有點疼痛。他不禁想問空服員能不能拿點鎮靜劑還什麼的給Merlin。沒想到，這時又來了一連串的亂流，造成也只是一點顛簸。  
Merlin 發出一陣哀鳴，放開了Arthur的手臂改握住他的手。  
這會是一段漫長的航程。他和他嚇得要死的助理，雙手緊握的被關在這個小(但相當奢華)的飛機裡。真的，飛行真的是最糟糕的旅行方式了。這時，Merlin突然輕輕地捏了捏他的手。  
“抱歉!”Merlin輕聲說。“但這樣我比較不會緊張，你不會介意吧?”  
Arthur低頭看著Merlin的手，牢牢地握住他的。他努力維持自然不在意的表情，一點也不想被發現他有多麼、多麼不介意出借他的手。  
“嗯…”Arthur試著擺出給予恩惠的姿態，突然感覺到Merlin在發抖，這時保護慾又油然而生。要是讓Morgana知道這個，Arthur接下來的日子不會好過到哪裡。又當Morgana注意到了兩人緊握的手時，她一定會露出了那個糟糕至極又一副得逞的樣子。  
可是Arthur能感覺到Merlin真的很害怕， “如果握著我的手會讓你感覺好點的話…”  
語畢，Merlin對著Arthur露出了一臉感激而且放鬆的神情。  
這讓Arthur覺得這一切都值得了。


End file.
